1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may include an anode, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a cathode, which are sequentially disposed. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. The excitors change from an excited state to a ground state, generating light.